


Lunch

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: A Life Built Together [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time John makes Rodney lunch...</p><p> </p><p>(This was Part 2 of the series called 'The Way to a Man's Heart')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> After I posted 'Breakfast', inspiration struck for both 'Lunch' and 'Supper' ^_^
> 
> I have no beta, apologies for errors... (posted without a read through)

“You have everything you need?” John asked as he handed Rodney a mug of coffee, looking his boyfriend up and down.

Rodney patted his various pockets to check on their contents while taking big gulps of the still scalding liquid, once done he handed the now empty mug back to John as he opened his bag to check it as well, “I have my laptop, my tablet, my phone, my external, my keys, my access card, my notebook . . . that seems like everything,” he trails off, glancing at John for confirmation. Except the moment his eyes fall on the other man, he forgets all about his silent question and asks, “What is that?”

“This,” John says as he hands the brown paper bag over to Rodney; it’s heavier than it looks, “is lunch for today.”

“Huh,” Rodney is staring at the bag in with a strange expression on his face, “You packed in lunch for me?” he asks as he glances up at his boyfriend.

John sighs as he snatches the bag from his hand and turns back to the kitchen, “Yes I packed in lunch for you Rodney but if it’s too pre-schooler for you, just leave it. Let’s go, I don’t want to be late!”

For a moment all Rodney can do is watch as John puts on his jacket, grabs his briefcase and a brown paper bag very similar to the one he had offered Rodney, and leaves; he has upset John. Not wanting to make things worse, he grabs his own things and rushes out of the apartment, only just remembering to lock up.

-

John does not start driving the moment Rodney is properly buckled in, instead he stares at him, “Why did you take it?”

Rodney glances from the brown paper bag he has nestled in his arms to his boyfriend, his smile growing as he answers, “You packed in lunch for me; no one’s ever packed in lunch for me!”

“Oh Rodney,” John says and reaches across to pull the scientist closer, “I am so sorry I thought the worst.”

Rodney kisses him then, an open-mouthed sloppy kiss, to stop him from saying any more. “I can be a callous bastard sometimes John-”

“Only sometimes?” John interrupts, smirking at him.

Rodney only shakes his head as he moves back into his seat, fighting a smile, “If I remember correctly, you said something about being late?”

“Yes dear,” John replies as he eases out of their parking space, a wide happy smile on his face as he reaches across and squeezes Rodney’s thigh.

\---

Rodney had mostly forgotten about his packed lunch, busy as he was, until Radek suddenly stood from his workbench and demanded that they go have lunch now; not even waiting to see if he was following as the other scientist hurried off to the cafeteria.

“Was wondering if I must return to drag you to lunch,” the Czech says as Rodney sits opposite him; pointing at the brown paper bag, he asks, “What is this?”

“John packed in lunch for me,” Rodney replies as he peers into the bag for the first time, missing the look which crosses Radek’s face.

“John is too good for you.” 

“Sometimes I think so too,” he replies absently as he unpacks the bag; a plastic wrapped sandwich, the bread was of the healthy kind unfortunately, with a note: **'Just give it a try McKay!'** , two boxed apple juices which were still kind of cold, an apple with a note: **'An apple a day keeps the doctor away ;) unless he’s my doctor of Science!'** , and four blue jello’s tied together with a ribbon.

“Is little food for you,” Radek observes as he continues to eat of today’s special: lasagne.

Rodney spares a moment to glare at him as he reaches in for the folded paper which lines the bottom of the bag; it’s another note:  
 **'I know you usually eat a lot more than this Rodney, and you can have of today’s special if you want, but if you give the sandwich a try you’ll see that the bread keeps you fuller for longer.**  
 **John ∞'**

Radek tries to sneak a peek at the note, but Rodney quickly folds it and slips it into a pocket, knocking the bag onto the floor in his haste. Intrigued by the thud it had made, he picks it up and upends it, causing a set of keys to fall out onto the table; one is for a security lock while the other is for a door. But it’s the keychain which catches his attention; it’s the exact same one he has his apartment key on, which is currently lying on his desk in his office where he dropped it this morning. 

“These are John’s,” he murmurs as he takes another look at the keys, recognising them from this morning when he had locked up, “but his has a Millennium Falcon keychain…”

“Perhaps they yours,” Radek says, he has been quietly watching Rodney up until now, “you almost live with him as is.”

“But giving me keys to his apartment is different Radek,” Rodney points out, not sure how he feels about it since their relationship was still kind of new, even if they’ve known each other for years.

The other scientist shrugs as he says, “Seems same to me.”

Rodney stares at the keys a moment longer before hastily packing everything back into the bag and rushing off to his office, without a word of explanation to his friend; who only shrugs because that is just how Rodney is.

\---

The call is answered almost immediately, something John only does for him, and before the other man can say anything Rodney speaks, “John, what are the keys for?”

 _“They are for my apartment Rodney.”_ There is a hint of amusement in John’s voice.

“Yes of course,” he huffs in answer, “but why were they in my lunch?”

There is a sigh on the other end of the line. _“I didn’t know how to give it to you, what to say…"_

“I haven’t needed a key before,” Rodney says as he furrows his brow, thinking back, “I’m always there when you are.”

There is a long pause before John speaks. _"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to…"_

John sighs again as he trails off and Rodney wonders if maybe they should wait to talk about it once they get home; and that’s when it hits him, “You want me to move in!”

John doesn’t respond, which is okay because Rodney is too busy weighing the pro’s against the con’s, and thinking about what a big step it would be, and how he’s never moved in with any of his lovers before. Except John isn’t his lover; John has been his best friend for years, boyfriend for a few months, and love of his life for what felt like forever.

The sound of his name brings him back to the now, and he speaks over John not caring what he’s trying to say, “Yes, yes I will move in with you John.”

When John speaks again it’s in his business voice, his way of letting Rodney know he is no longer alone. _“That is excellent news Sir; I look forward to discussing it with you further when next we meet. Good day to you.”_

Rodney is happily chewing on a delicious turkey sandwich when his phone chimes; it’s a message from John:  
 **'I’ve hired a van for Saturday morning, and a cleaning lady for Sunday. Call your landlord and let him know. I’ve already requested a parking space for you; just gotta get your car fixed - I know a guy. My apartment building is pet friendly, so we can get that cat you’ve always wanted.'**

**Author's Note:**

> I am addicted to comments! Keep me supplied?


End file.
